The time of the children
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Its been five years since the children of time, a lot has changed for the children but not for The Doctor. Hey I'm back with the sequel! :D You have to read The Children of Time to understand this!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I kinda got bored of doing the prequel so I thought. I will give you the pleasure of doing the sequel!**

**Josh: *Gasps* Yay! **

**Me: -_-**

**Josh: Louise owns nothing except the idea. ^^ Now Louisefred make me a sandwich.**

**Me: *Punches***

**A,D: O.o**

**Me: ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1: 5 years

"Ok class I will see you next week. Have a good weekend." The students quickly got out of their seats and shuffled to the exit. 5 years... It had been 5 years since... That day and a lot had changed. Josh, Aaron and Daniel are now 19 and they were in college. It was around February and was slowly drifting into spring. They hadn't seen The Doctor since then so they had to get used to not having all the time in the world. It's hard to go back to everyday life and act like nothing had changed.

The three boys walked out of Leafcrost college and went to the bus stop. "So are we going tonight?" Josh asked his hands behind his head as he walked. Aaron nodded. "We need to." "Yeah" Daniel added. Josh nodded and pulled out his music. They waited for a few minutes until the bus drove up. They then proceeded to quietly get onto the vehicle and sit down. They rode in silence.

A million light years away...

The Doctor sat on Louise's bed looking at her photo album. He smiled at all the memories he had with them. Louise, Josh, Daniel and Aaron. He took in a deep breath to compose himself. "They always leave... Why do they always end up leaving?" He was sitting in her room with the star projector on. She had wanted it when she was 10. It was her biggest wish of what to have in the room. Along with the waterbed.

The TARDIS hummed sadly. She missed the little humans as much as The Doctor did. She also felt guilty, she could have not let them go but... it was a fixed point even The Doctor wouldn't have been able to stop it. The Doctor sighed and put down the photo album. "DOCTOR?" He looked up and saw Martha pass the door. She backed tracked and walked in. "Hey..." She stopped. "You alright?" The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. What's the matter?" She looked around the room. "Who's room is this?" She looked back at him. "Louise's..." He trailed off and looked at the photo album. It was left open on a page with a picture of the whole gang.

Martha walked over and sat down next to him. "Let's see this al-mighty Louise then.." She laughed. She picked up the photo album and looked at the picture. "They're a bunch of kids." She almost exclaimed. She looked more closely. "I'm guessing the blonde one's Louise." The Doctor nodded. In the picture Louise was doing a sort of anime peace sign to the camera. "That's Josh." The Doctor pointed to him who had his arm around Louise. "That's Aaron." He pointed to the one being strangled by Josh. "And that's Daniel.2 He was the one being grabbed by Aaron. Martha raised and eyebrow in disbelief. She shut the book and stood. "Anyway I was wondering if we're going anywhere today?" The Doctor looked her. "Yeah. Yeah." He jumped up. "Alright then. Allons-y!" He ran out of the room and down the corridor. Martha took one look at the photo album, glared, then followed The Doctor.

Back on Earth...

Josh, Aaron and Daniel got off the bus at Broadmoor. "Here we are." Daniel presented. "Again." Aaron said. Josh glared at them. They walked through the doors and up to the front desk. "Hello Boy's" The woman greeted. "Hey liana." They greeted. "I'll go get them ready." The boy's nodded as she toddled off. They had all moved to London in the hopes of finding The Doctor. He usually showed up there. Liana came back and opened the door for them. They all walked through and thanked her.

They walked down the dull hall's until they came to there usual door. Josh knocked and heard a quiet "Come in.." He twisted the handle and the door creaked open. It was a dark room with a girl sitting in the corner. She had in a strain jacket and was facing the corner with her face in her knees. "Louise..?" The girl slowly turned around at the sound of her name. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. She then closed her eyes and faced the wall again. Josh looked at the boy's. They shrugged. Another day in paradise...

* * *

**Oooooooooooooo. Yeah that's right I'm back! lol**

**Josh: That plot twist thou!**

**Me: ^^**

**Josh: Louisefred...**

**Me: *Get's evil aura***

**Josh: O-O Sorry**

**Me: ^^ Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! What's up? No I don't care. Here I am with a new chapter. Yay. You're lucky you guy's caught me in a good mood. :D Hope you enjoyed the first chapter here's the second.**

**Aaron: Louise own nothing**

**Daniel: Except the idea.**

**Josh: 14 days till Christmas yay! :D **

**Me: I'm almost 15**

**Aaron: I am 15**

**Me: Shut up. **

**Aaron: aaaww**

**Josh: man up**

**Me: *hits***

**Josh: *cries like a baby***

* * *

Chapter 2: Regeneration

_5 years ago..._

_Josh's face was shadowed. He took a pistol from a soldier and aimed it at the general. He put his finger on the trigger and was about to shoot when a weak voice reached his ears. "Don't..." He looked over at the boy's who were looking at Louise. He allowed his eyes to dift down to his dead friend. Her eyes were open slightly and her breathing slow. Everyone's eyes widened with shock. She smiled and began to sit up. Josh dropped the gun then fell to his knees to help her. Daniel and Aaron also knelt down to help. She looked around at them and smiled. _

_"You shouldn't use a gun. The Doctor never would." The boy's smiled and hugged the life out of her. She giggled and pushed them away. "Still injured here." They all pulled back. "Sorry." She shrugged. "S'ok. I think I know how to fix it." She looked at her hand which had begun to glow orange. "Josh remember the cake we ate." He nodded. "I chose the one with the timelord energy in it. Its giving me the power to regenerate this one time." He looked amazed. "wait what do you mean by regenerate?" She shushed him. "I'm trying to focus. Because frankly, I don't wanna change. Now if I can just." She suddenly had a pain spam and quickly stood. "Guy's I recommend you stand back." _

_The boy's and soldiers stood back. Louise smiled and looked at her hands. "Thank you TARDIS..." She threw her head back as golden light poured from her legs, arms and head. She smiled up at the sky and began screaming. A few seconds later the light deceased and she stood up straight. She looked at her hands and clothes then arched an eyebrow. She took a gadget from a soldier with a screen on it. She looked at her reflection and smiled jumping up and down. "I'm still the same!" She laughed and hugged the boy's who all looked mighty shocked. The commander nodded to the soldiers and they went over and took Louise. _

_She began struggling and kicking. "I'm sorry but we need to know why you were able to regenerate. Take her to Unit base lab." The boy's eyes widened and they went after Louise. The commander took out her gun and pointed it at them. They all stopped and looked at Louise. She was looking at them with wild eyes. A soldier stabbed her in the neck with a needle and she drifted off to sleep. She could still here the distant shouts of her name._

* * *

Louise opened the door to her flat and huffed. "I don't understand why I still have to go there." She said to the boy's. They all walked in and sat on the sofa while Louise went into her bedroom. "Its because you told people that you met a time travelling alien and wished you could find him again." She walked out of her room in an oversized t-shirt and jogging bottoms. "Still..." There was suddenly a flash of light and everyone covered their eyes.

When they looked up again they saw the one and only Jack Harkness. "Hey everybody!" Louise smiled. "Hey Jack!" He laughed and opened his arms. She gladly walked into them. "How you doing?" She shrugged. "Ok" He let go and sat on one of the chairs next to the sofa. "I'll make drinks then." She said. "Don't go over working yourself! You only had your last dissection last week." She waved her hand. "I'm fine!" She then headed into the kitchen.

"So Jack. What you doing here?" Josh asked. "What can't I just come to visit my favourite people?" He defended. "No." Daniel said flatly. Jack rolled his eyes. "Ok so you know what we've been working on?" They nodded. He then proceeded to pull a cylinder object out of his pocket. "No way!" Josh exclaimed. Aaron took the object and inspected it. " Yes way! One for all of you!" He then pulled out three more. They all took the one they wanted and left one on the coffee table. Louise walked in with a tray of drinks and set them on the table. She looked a the objet and gasped. "No way!"

"yes way!" Aaron said. Louise squealed and picked it up. "Yep your very own Sonic Screwdrivers!" Louise sat down on a chair. "Aren't you guy's lucky the TARDIS told me how to make one!" Louise laughed. They all nodded and carried on inspecting them. Jack smiled at them. He had come to know them, the boy's, well in the last 5 years. He was distressed when Louise got into contact with him and told him everything. He had helped them out and made sure that she could come home every once and a while from Broadmoor. The really are the children of time.

* * *

It was late at night and Louise was looking out her window. She missed her Doctor. She looked down at the TARDIS key in her hand. "Doctor..." She whispered. She looked out at the full moon and winced. She pulled up her shirt a bit and looked at the scar going up her upper body. They had taken to dissecting her to try and find out why she regenerated. It was quite hard though considering it was a one time thing.

She huffed and got up from her seat. She walked over to the sofa and turned of the TV. The boy's had fallen asleep watching TV again. She smiled and got a blanket from the closet. She placed it on them and stepped back. Josh and Aaron were hugging eachother whilst Daniel was hanging over the arm rest. "I miss it." She whispered she went into her room and changed into her Pyjamas. She then climbed into bed and closed her eyes. Dreaming of her special man with a blue box.

* * *

**Done! Its late and i'm tired. Goodbye and Goodnight! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you weird stalkers. I have granted you access to this story I hope your enjoy. **

**Daniel: Louise owns nothing**

**Aaron: Except the idea.**

**Josh: Hi **

**Me: Bye**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fate is such a funny thing

Louise lay in her bed looking at her ceiling. "Louise!" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "What Josh?" She heard him sigh. "Do you want to come or what?" Louise glared at the white ceiling. He had asked her if she wanted to go into town so she could get out of the house. "I don't know. I'm tired!" She called back. He sighed again. She thought about it again. She could use the fresh air. She threw off the covers and stood on the wooden floor she went over to her wardrobe and threw on a light blue dress with her black combats. She brushed her hair then opened her bedroom door.

She stepped into the living room and saw Josh sitting on the sofa watching tele. "Don't you have college?" She asked while she walked into the kitchen to get an apple. He shook his head. "Nah. You coming then?" She walked back out and took a bite. "Yeah might as well." Josh turned off the TV and got up. "Let's go then." She grabbed her bag of the counter. "Allons-y." She mumbled before taking a bite and walking out the door after Josh.

* * *

"Why the fuck did I agree to this?" Louise asked as she and Josh walked through the town. He shrugged. So far they had almost been mugged and bumped into a million fucking times. Louise sighed and looked up. She stopped and looked straight forward. Josh stopped and turned to her. "Louise?" She pointed forward and he followed her gaze. Sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper was... "Doctor..." Louise whispered. She then began walking towards him until it became full on running. "Louise?!" Josh quickly sped off after her.

"DOCTOR!" She shouted as she ran towards the man. The man looked up and Louise stopped. It wasn't him. It wasn't him. Louise's eyes teared up and she ran down an alley. Josh quickly changed course continuing after her. They ran through the alley until Louise ran into something. She fell back on her butt and Josh helped her up. They looked at what they bumped into and gasped. "Blue..." Louise started "Box..." Josh finished they turned to eachother and grinned. Louise ran to the door and pushed. "S'locked." She said. She put her hand down her shirt and pulled out a chain. It had a key on it. She showed it to Josh with a smile and put it in the lock.

She turned the key and the door swung open. They both smiled and ran up to the console. Louise took the scanner and checked for life forms. "There's someone on board but its not the Doctor." She told Josh. "You think he...?" Louise turned away. "Of course he did. He thought I was dead." She swallowed and leaned off the console. "DOCTOR!" They heard a shout and soon a woman appeared. "Who are you two?" She asked rudely. "Who're you?" Louise asked. Suddenly a few flashes came from the side and the TARDIS interface appeared.

She opened her arms and Louise ran into them. She hugged the life out of the hologram and let go. "My child. You have returned. I am so sorry." Louise smiled. "S'alright it was I fixed point I understand." Martha glared at her and suddenly it clicked. "You're Louise!" Louise turned around. "How do you know about me?" The TARDIS pointed to its scanner. Louise and Josh walked over to the scanner and watched a clip of The Doctor moping over her photo album, in her room. "Doctor..." Louise turned back to the woman. "What's your name?" The woman stood her ground. "Martha. But I thought you-" Louise cut her off. "yeah. No time. where's The Doctor?" Martha pointed to the interface. "She told him something and he ran off."

Louise looked at the interface. "What did you tell him?" The TARDIS stared at her. "That you were alive and where you were." "Josh." "Already on it." He had turned to the scanner and began to scan for the Doctor. "He's at the flat." Louise put on a determined face. "Help me?" She asked Josh. He nodded and they both put their hands on the controls.

* * *

"Louise!" "Josh!" The Doctor was running at full sped towards the building that the TARDIS said she was in. He had the biggest grin on his face and kept whispering. 'She's alive. She's alive!' He ran faster and faster until he was outside. "Room 65A." He ran up to the speaker and spoke into it. "Louise?" There was no answer. He huffed and ran inside. He ran up flight after flight. Until he came to the right floor.

Back on the TARDIS...

"Shit!" The TARDIS console was sparking and throwing everyone around. "Can you fly this thing?" Martha asked. "Her! You idiot its a her!" Martha rolled her eyes. Louise and Josh ran around the console pulling levers etc.. josh picked up the phone. "Daniel? Yeah is Aaron there? Ok. Go to Louise's flat. Yeah. NOW!" He put down the phone and continued flying the TARDIS. From where Martha was holding on for dear life it looked as though Louise had no worries. She kept a straight face and kept twisting dials and pulling levers. "What has she got that I haven't?" She grumbled.

The Doctor stood outside her door and began banging on the door. "Louise!" He heard heavy breathing and looked at the stairs. Daniel and Aaron suddenly appeared on the floor. "Doctor?!" Daniel screeched. "That's why he called us." Aaron said his hands on his knee's. They heard the distant wheezing of the TARDIS and got to the door. The Doctor took out his sonic but stopped when Daniel and Aaron pulled out their own. "Wha-" Aaron pushed past him and soniced the door. He charged in and saw the TARDIS parked in the middle of the living room.

The door opened and The Doctor held his breath. Martha stepped out and breathed in. She saw the Doctor and ran to him giving him a big hug. Louise was inside the TARDIS watching what was happening on the scanner. "You coming?" Josh asked. "I feel sick." She said holding her stomach. "You've been waiting for this for five years. We've been waiting for five years." He egged her on. Louise turned to him and smiled. "Thank you." "For what?" She hugged him. "For being there for me these past five years." He squeezed her back. "You're my best friend." Louise smiled into his shoulder.

Outside the TARDIS...

The Doctor detached Martha from him and looked over her. "Is she in there?" He asked desperately. Just to answer his question Louise stepped out of the TARDIS. She had her face hidden by her hair. She turned slightly and looked at the Doctor. She then turned and ran into her room. The Doctor ran after her. Martha was going to run after her but Josh stopped her. He shook his finger no. She glared and hit him making him release his grip on her shoulder.

The Doctor walked in and saw Louise face down on her bed. He sat down next to her and her body stiffened. "Louise? Is that you?" She nodded into her pillow. "How long has it been?" She held out her hand 5. "5 years?" She nodded. "Ok then. I'll leave you alone." Suddenly she jumped him and wrapped him in her embrace. "Please don't leave me!" He hesitated then returned the embrace gratefully. "Never." He whispered. She pulled back and looked at him. He looked at her and wiped her tears off her face. "You've grown so much." He whispered. She laughed quietly and grinned.

The Doctor lowly began to lean in and captured her lips in his. Louise's eyes slipped shut and she kissed back. Her arms tightened around his neck and his around her waist. They let go and touched foreheads. "I missed you." She whispered. "I missed you too." He whispered. He gave her another kiss and a hug.

Later they were all on the TARDIS again. "Ok then. Where to first?" The Doctor asked. Josh looked at him. "Who said we were coming with you again?" The Doctor looked like Louise's mum had slapped him in the face again. "Wha-" Louise smacked Josh on the head. "of course we're coming with you. Don't listen to him." Josh put out his tounge at her. She returned the gesture. The Doctor grinned and pulled a lever. "Allons-y!" Martha glared at all of them. As they smiled and laughed as they all helped fly the TARDIS. She turned and walked to her plain room. One thing true in her mind. She hated Louise.

* * *

**Done!**

**Josh: Finally!**

**Me:-_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter!**

**Josh: Yay!**

**Me: *shakes head***

**Aaron: Louise owns nothing**

**Daniel: Except the idea**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Luna

It had been a few weeks. Martha had stormed of home because she felt unwanted. (Josh: She was!) And the gang was finally back together. Louise and The Doctor never kissed again and just remained as they were before. Josh had officially gone crazy. Everynight he would run up and down the halls shouting. (Me: Not unusual! Josh: HEY!)

The Doctor sat on the jumpseat in the console room. He was watching Louise tinker with the controls. She finally learnt how to fly the TARDIS. He admired her so much at how she had grown over five years. She looked up at him and smiled shyly which he returned. "TROLLLLLLLLLL!" They looked to the doorway and saw Josh run in with Daniel and Aaron a book tucked under his arm. He out the book down on the console and everyone crowded around. "Look!" He said and pointed to a picture. "51st century... A moon station fails and tells us that the Daleks are still existing. All the members were killed and the Daleks are still on the loose..." Louise read out. "Doctor wha-?" She looked at him and saw he had his oncoming storm face on.

"Doctor?" He didn't say anything and began to put the TARDIS into drive. "Wha-?" The TARDIS gave a lurch and sent everyone to the floor. Louise stood up. "What are you doing?" He looked at her with is stone cold eyes. "I can't let them live. Not again." The boy's looked at Louise. "The Daleks are beings with no emotions, had them all stripped out. Anything that isn't Dalek must be exterminated." The Doctor parked the TARDIS and grabbed his coat. "You lot stay here!" They all stepped forward. "We're not leaving you!" Louise said. "Stay!" He commanded. He then walked out of the door with a click. Louise ran to the door and pulled. "Its locked!" She said. The boy's all came to help her but they all ended up in a pile on the floor.

Louise got up and went over to the console. She tried lots of controls then growled in frustration. "That fucking idiot!" "Louise..." She looked up at the boy's who were holding their sonics. She smiled and pulled her own one out. They all pointed it at the door and it clicked. They all ran forward and wrestled to open it. When they did they fell down outside and looked up. They saw a girl who looked there age. She had navy blue hair and navy blue eyes. She also had a horn and angel wings. She looked terrified. "Hi!" Louise cheered. She twitched and let out a squeak. Louise quickly got up stepping on the boy's faces as she went. She took the girl in her arms and whispered comforting words In her ear. "Help me!" She squeaked.

"Find The Doctor!" They heard a electronic voice say. The boy's got up and saw Louise looking terrified along with the girl. "What's your name?" Josh asked her. "Luna.." She said weakly. "Luna... Run!" He took her hand and Louise's and they all ran off. They hide in a room and sat on some tables. "Ok Luna what's going on?" Louise asked. The girl swallowed and began to speak. "The Daleks they just randomly invaded. They destroyed the rest of the crew. I'm the only one left!" Josh put his arm around her. She leant into him. They heard running and Louise ran up to the door. She opened it and as The Doctor passed she grabbed him and pulled him inside. She shut the door and listened out. She heard the Daleks pass and turned to the others.

"What are you all doing here and who's she?" The Doctor asked out of breath. Louise started on him. "We came after you, you fucking idiot! How could you just run off like that? You could have been killed! That's Luna by the way. You idiot I was soo worried!" She ran up and hugged him tight. Josh shook his head and looked at Luna who was looking at him. She blushed and looked down. Josh smiled. Suddenly a red light began to go off. "One hour until system failure! One hour until system failure." Everyone looked at eachother. "shit!" "We need to get back to the TARDIS!" Louise said. "I will not let them escape again!" The Doctor screamed. Louise put her hands on his face. "We can trap them and the explosion will wipe them out!" Everyone smiled. "That's genius!" Aaron said. "Ohh you're brilliant Louise!" The Doctor kissed her forehead and she smiled. "I know" She kicked her leg up and they all ran out of the room.

They heard the Daleks behind them and began to run faster. Josh looked back and stopped. "Luna go with Louise i'll hold them off!" She nodded. "Louise! Take Luna i'll give you time!" She took Luna's hand. "No Josh you can't!" he gave her a determined look. She knew she wouldn't win. "Fine but be careful." Luna let go of her hand and ran back to Josh. She kissed his cheek and ran off past Louise. Louise nodded to Josh and he nodded back. she then turned and ran back to the TARDIS. The Daleks rounded the corner and Josh stood his ground. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Josh put out his arms ready for death.

Louise and the others ran into the TARDIS and she and The Doctor went to the console. They ran around and around. Pushing buttons and pulling levers. _Josh..._ "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" "And now!" They both pulled down a lever. When they looked back Luna wasn't there. "EXTERMINATE!" Shhooomm. (Dalek laser noise)

* * *

**0o0 **

**Josh: You did not just kill me! **

**Me: Shrug**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Hope you enjoyed my little cliff hanger!**

**Josh: -_- Get on with it!**

**Aaron: Louise own nothing**

**Daniel: Except the idea**

**Me: Go quick!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Come with us.

_Luna closed her eyes, closed her wings around her body and disappeared. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" "And now!" They both pulled down a lever. When they looked back Luna wasn't there. "EXTERMINATE!" Shhooomm. (Dalek laser noise). _

Josh opened his eyes to see Luna standing infront of him wings spread wide and arms out. The Daleks seemed to have frozen and they were both unharmed. "Wha-?" Luna turned to him. "I transported to you and froze the Daleks. Looks like I was just in time." Josh smiled. "Thank you" She shook her head. "I should be thanking you!" He shook his head and was about to respond when the Dalek moved. "Shit!" He grabbed Luna's hand and sped down the hallway. They ran back to the TARDIS and ran inside. When they entered. Everyone jumped him.

The Doctor smiled and Luna stood back. Louise let go and put out her arm beckoning her. Luna walked forward and joined the group hug. Everybody laughed and let go. "Oh everybody 30 seconds." Everyone gathered around the console. "Allons-y?" The Doctor said. Louise looked around. "Allons-y!" The Doctor laughed "HA!" and pulled the lever the cylinder in the middle began to go up and down and on the scanner they were getting further and further from the moon. Josh looked at Luna and saw her staring sadly at the monitor. He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Louise went over and stood next to the Doctor. "You alright?" He looked at her. "I guess. I just get the feeling that they survived." she rubbed his arm. "Don't worry. If they do i'll give them one of mum's slaps that will give them some feeling." The Doctor chuckled. He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Where do you live Luna?" Josh asked. She looked at him sadly. "I did live on the base. I don't actually have a home." He looked at her sadly. "This could be your home.." He suggested. She looked at him in shock. "Really?" He nodded. "Hold on." He walked over to the Doctor. "Hey could Luna maybe come with us?" He looked at her. "I dunno she won't really be welcomed in some eras." Luna walked up to them. "I can make myself look human." She made her horn and wings disappear. Louise looked at The Doctor. "Please. I could really use another girl on board." He twisted his neck. "Ohh ok." Josh jumped up and spun Luna around. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Luna had travelled with them for a month now and they had never been closer. She had became great friends with Louise and even felt like they were sisters. She felt most comfortable around her and Josh. She really liked Josh, he was her best friend. She sat at the doorway of the TARDIS looking out at the stars. Josh walked in and sat next to her. Their feet hanging out of the doors. "What's up?" He asked. She looked at him. "I just can't believe i'm travelling the universe." She shrugged excited. He smiled. "Yeah sometimes I can't believe it either." She leant her head on his shoulder. He entwined their hands. "Please don't leave me." She whispered. "Never." He whispered back. She lifted her head and looked at him. He slowly began to lean forward. Their faces were about a hair width away when Aaron walked in. "You guy's want hot chocolate?" They sprung apart and Josh looked at him. "I'm good." He sensed something wrong and left. Luna and Josh stuttered until they both gestured to head in.

A few day's later they were all in the console room deciding what to do. Luna clicked her fingers trying to recall the memory. "Why don't we go to that place like in the game. Assassins bredd?" Josh shook his head. "Assassins creed. yeah why don't we go to 1456 Florence Italy?" The Doctor stood. "Everyone agreed?" Everyone nodded or hummed in agreement. Louise jumped up. "Wait!" She grabbed Luna and ran down to the wardrobe room. They soon emerged a while later. Luna was In her human form and her hair was straightened. She was wearing a long pink dress and lacy headband. Louise was wearing a shorter light blue dress with black combats. Josh seemed stunned by Luna and sat with his mouth open. The Doctor had a similar expression.

Louise laughed and skipped over to the console. "Close your mouths boys. you'll catch fly's." The Doctor snapped out of it. "1456 Italy. Got it." He pulled the lever and the TARDIS roared into life. They soon landed and everyone ran outside. "Wow." Josh breathed. Luna laughed and skipped around. "Its beautiful" Louise said. They walked for a while until they came to a stall that had jewellery on it. Louise and Luna stopped and began browsing through the jewellery. They turned around but the guy's weren't there. "Shit." Louise cursed she grabbed Luna's hand and began to walk through the crowd. They saw The Doctor and began to runt towards him when some guards stopped them. "Sorry but you will have to come with us." Louise glared. "Why?" The man did not answer but grabbed the two girls. "Hey let go!" They pulled them back into the crowd and disappeared. Louise could only think one thing. Shit...

* * *

**Done! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! had a long day in London do I hope it isn't bad. Anyway enjoy.**

**Josh: I don't care just write it!**

**Me: -_-**

**Aaron: Louise owns nothing**

**Daniel: Except the idea **

**Me: Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Time lords creed

"Stay here!" The soldier threw Louise and Luna into a cell and left them. "Fucking asshole!" Louise cursed. Luna looked at her and took her hand. Louise looked at Luna and smiled. "Don't the boy's will come get us k?" Luna shook her head and stood up. She opened out her wings and brought her horn back. She held a hand out for Louise who took it gratefully. They joined both hands and stood opposite of each other. Luna began to glow and spread the light towards Louise's body. She smiled. "Allons-y!" They then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

The Doctor was looking at some stalls when he saw the boy's run up to him. "Hey guy's where are the girl's?" Their eyes widened. "Err... We were going to ask you that!" The Doctor's mouth fell open. "Oh no." He started breathing heavily. "S'ok we just look for them." Josh reassured. Everyone agreed and they split up ready to meet back there in an hour.

An hour later...

"I couldn't find them." The Doctor breathed. "Me neither." "Nah-uh." "Nope" The Doctor sighed "where are they?".

A little bit away...

A flash of light appeared at the top of a tall tower. Louise and Luna soon emerged from the light. Louise looked around and panicked. She grabbed onto Luna who looked sheepish. "Sorry." Louise patted her head. "Its fine." She breathed. The climbed down the roof and Luna returned to human form. "phew. Now what?" Luna shrugged. Louise looked out of the tower and looked down. She saw The Doctor and the boy's walk by. "DOCTOR!" He looked up and sighed with relief. Louise stood onto edge. She looked at Luna. "Be Right Back." She winked then jumped. Luna ran to the edge and saw her fall from the tower.

The Doctor held out his arms. He moved back and forward ready to catch her. "Idiot." He said. She landed in his arms without fail. "HEY GUY'S!" They looked up and saw Luna on the edge. "NO LUNA!" Luna jumped down just as Louise had. Josh quickly pushed through them all and caught her. "You guy's are idiots." Louise and Luna just smiled. The boy's put them down and they explained everything. "So some soldier guy just randomly grabbed you guy's?" They nodded. "Hmmm." The Doctor quickly walked up to the nearest person. "Who are the people in the red coats?" The man looked at him. "The English. They are trying to get control of the land. They take in anyone they think look like rebels."

Everyone have an expression of realisation. "yeah that happened." The Doctor said. "Nothing alien here." Suddenly a giant bird flew down and picked up Luna. "Well I stand corrected." Everyone rolled their eyes and ran after it. They ran through crowds and failed at doing parkor. They came to the edge of the city and saw a giant tree. "I'm guessing their up there." Louise breathed. Josh ran up to the tree and began to climb it. "Josh be careful." He put up his middle finger. "Well..." Louise pouted. Josh climbed up onto a branch and saw a giant nest. He saw something blue sitting in it. He smiled and shuffled along the branch. "Luna!" She looked up and sighed with relief. "Thank god. help me out here." She held up her hands which were tied together.

He jumped into the nest and began to untie her. "How did a giant bird tie you up?" She shook her head. "I dunno I was knocked out and then I woke up in a nest with my hands tied." Josh finished on the ropes and helped her out of the tree. "You little brats!" They turned around to see two evil hags. "Who're you?" Aaron asked. "We are Nicola and Michelle! And we are the blood sisters." The Doctor stepped forward. "I've heard of you! You drain humans lives for eternal youth!" They nodded and cackled. "Funny thing is your weakness. Water!" He turned to the others. "anyone got water? No? Alright. Need a new plan." They turned back to the hags in time to see them be shot with a jet of water. They then looked back at Louise who was in a stance that suggested that she was responsible for that. "That cake gave me more than some time lord energy!" Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

They had all arrived back at the TARDIS and prepared to take off. "ok let's go!" Louise shook her head. "Allons-y!" She pulled the lever and they took off. The TARDIS began to shake and the boy's fell into the doors. The doors suddenly gave way and they fell into the time vortex. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Louise and Luna ran to the doors and looked out. "Doctor!" He twisted some controls. "She can't find them!" Louise and Luna looked back out then looked at eachother. "uh-oh."

Josh woke up and held his head. "Ouch!" He sat up fully and took in his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked himself. "We're in 1456 Florence Italy" He looked to his left and saw Aaron and Daniel. "Well only one thing to do!" He looked at them seriously. "Become an assassin!" They both nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

* * *

**Done hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next one! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. Had some help from Joshua0701 on this one. So big thank you to him!**

**Josh: yeah!**

**Aaron: Shut up! Louise owns nothing**

**Daniel: Except the idea.**

**Josh: Actually-**

**Me: Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7: Assassins?

The Doctor and the girl's had been searching for the others for a while now and they had no idea where they could be. I mean they only had the whole of time and space to look through. Luna was staring to get worried. Mainly about Josh. She had grown very attached to him in the short time she had been on the TARDIS. The Doctor had a sudden epiphany. He realised that they hadn't travelled far when the boys where knocked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly ran back to the scanner and scanned 1456 Florence Italy. Ding. "Girl's I found them!" Louise and Luna ran over. "Thank god!" Louise said. Luna sighed with relief. When they landed The Doctor had no time to look at he scanner he grabbed both the girls by the wrist and pulled them outside.

They ran out only to find guards all around them. "It's the girl's who escaped! Get them!" The guards grabbed the girl's and began to pull them away. "Hey let go you fucking asshole!". Just then three figures in white jumped down from the roof tops "The assassins". The guards let go of the girls and focused on the assassins. In an instant each of the assassins had the hilt of a sword in their hand they flicked a switch making a blade come out. The guards charged all at once but the first assassin of the three took point and blew the guards away by countering all their attacks and sending them flying. Then the second tallest on took care of the next wave by cutting all of them in an instant. The last one, the tallest one, made a gesture with his hand and the two other assassins jumped on top of the Doctor, Luna and Louise, forcing them on the ground. The tallest one swung his blade and cut everything all around them.

"Who are you?" Louise asked from on the ground. "And what the hell?" Luna asked. The tall one gave the command for the others to release them. The 3 assassins looked at eachother and nodded "one, two, three" They broke into the Macarena. Louise, Luna and The Doctor looked at eachother In understanding. "We only know 3 people dumb enough to do that..."." Oh come on its been twenty years!" The assassins took of their hoods to reveal 3 totally unchanged faces. The doctor looked confused "What do you mean twenty years? you look the same!?" Josh looked down at the Doctor and gestured at him. " Yeah well I'm a time lord so...doesn't count!" Josh took out a syringe "anti-aging cerium" he said. "Smart." Louise took it. "I could use this." Everyone looked at her. "Well not now." They shook their heads and resumed their conversation.

Luna ran forward and hugged Josh. Josh hugged Luna back "I think we should go!" Louise looked confused "Why?!" " Because we have to go now move!" They all ran into the TARDIS and Aaron (the smallest assassin) shut the doors. Daniel (the second tallest assassin) jumped on a railing (out of habit) and Josh (the tallest assassin helped Louise and the Doctor fly the TARDIS. After about 2 minutes Louise asked Josh "Why did we have to leave?" Josh looked at Louise as if it was obvious "To change into comfy clothes." He shrugged. Louise shook her head and gave Josh a hug. "Yep you haven't changed at all."

They continued to fly the TARDIS through the vortex. Josh then went to change. He came out wearing a flat cap which suited him very well, he wore a polo top, a fore arm guard (obviously from Florence Italy) he wore blue jeans and some lower leg guards and some high-tops. Luna looked very impressed "wow" She said nearly blushing. Josh looked for the doctor, after thanking Luna, "Hey doc can we talk?" "sure." He said. Josh took his hand and ran away with the Doctor.

Louise looked at them with an eyebrow arched. "Wonder what that's bout?" She looked at the others who shrugged. Luna got up and followed them. She stopped at the door. Josh looked at the ground. "So doctor if you liked a girl and say you knew she liked you too. What would you do?" The Doctor smiled. " This is about Luna isn't it?" Josh nodded. "Just ask Luna out Josh. I'm sure she'll say yes!" "Really?" The Doctor nodded. "Of course". "Ok then! I'll do it!" Josh got up and stepped out side the door only to be kissed by Luna. "so its a yes ?" He asked when they came up for air. Luna smiled "Defiantly!"

Louise had seen them kiss when she went to find the Doctor. She stood behind the wall and smiled. "Finally.." She muttered. When they left she went in to see the Doctor. "Hey." He turned around "Hello." He smiled. Louise took a deep breath. She walked forward and kissed the Doctor. He seemed shocked but soon recovered. Louise let go of him. "I'm guessing you want to be more than friends?" She nodded and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Outside the room Josh and Luna were still kissing. Aaron and Daniel stood in the console room. "Why don't we get girlfriends?" Daniel asked. "Because we're to cool for them?" Aaron suggested. "Yeah!" They high fived in mid-air. Just a normal day with the Doctor.

* * *

**Done! Thank you Joshua0701 for the help and I hope you guy's liked it. See you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! New chapter. Sorry its been a while but i was watching Star Trek and it reminded me of an idea i had for the story! So you are lucky people. lol**

**Josh: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Oh i guess Luna will have to die then...**

**Josh: Don't you dare go Steven Moffatt on me!**

**Me: Stop being mean.**

**Josh: Okay..**

**Aaron: *rolls eyes & sighs* Louise own nothing.**

**Daniel: All rights belong to Steven Moffatt and Russell T Davies. **

* * *

Chapter 8: ...

Josh and Louise hid behind a wall. Josh put his finger to his lips and shushed her. She nodded and he turned his head around the corner. A blast was shot and he recoiled his head. "Shit!" Louise looked hit back on the wall in shock. "We've been stuck on this planet for months when's the Doctor coming?!" He shouted at her. She glared at him. "I don't know! It's not his fault we are stuck here!" Josh calmed down. "I know..." Louise's face softened. "Look i know you're worried about Luna. We will find her and we will get back to the TARDIS. Ok?" Louise looked at him. He nodded. "Ok." Louise smiled. "Alright then." She loaded a small gun. "Allons-y!"

A few months earlier...

"Ahhh. Mirroka! The military planet." The Doctor gestured as they stepped out of the TARDIS. "Happy guy's?" Louise asked. They nodded excitedly. The Doctor laughed and walked further onto the base they saw in the distance. They entered the base and they were greeted by an officer. He ran up to them and saluted. "Doctor.." He nodded. The Doctor scrunched up his face. "Oh no saluting!" The man dropped his hand and stood straight. "What brings you here?" The Doctor smiled. "You said you would do anything to repay me... So i was thinking you could give the boy's a few training lessons." The boy's looked at him, their eyes sparkling. The officer nodded. "As you wish!" The boy' s jumped up and screamed. "And they say girls get excited." Louise mumbled to Luna who nodded in agreement.

It was night on Mirroka and they had all decided to stay the night and leave early in the morning. The boy's slept in one room whilst the girls slept in another. The Doctor, not being one to sleep much was sitting by the window, watching the stars. He suddenly felt the TARDIS key vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was glowing. He quickly ran out of the door and through the corridors. "No no no no no!" He shouted as he ran past the girls room. Luna sat up in bed and arched an eyebrow. She got out of bed and ran after the Doctor. She was close enough to him when suddenly a door opened and someone pulled her inside. She struggled but they injected a green substance into her neck. She went limp in the persons arms.

The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS and opened the doors. As he stepped in the TARDIS went into flight and he was powerless to stop it. Josh, Daniel, Aaron and a groggy Louise ran up just as the TARDIS disappeared. They were stranded.. on Mirroka...

A month later...

"They are opening fire on the ship captain!" A big chair swung around to reveal Josh. "Louise shields up! Aaron charge up the lasers and Daniel... Set a course for Mirroka we must warn General Musikai of the attack." "Yes captain!" They all said in unison and went on to do their jobs. Daniel punched in the co-ordinates and they sped back to Mirroka. Once the landed, they all imediatley ran out of the ship and towards the base. "General!" General Musikai turned around and had a stone-like look on his face. "I know."

They were practically jogging down a hallway. "General where are we going?" He just kept walking. Everyone looked at eachother then caught up. Musikai scanned his eye on a large door and it slid open. When they walked in they saw Luna frozen in a tube. Josh and the others ran to her. "Luna! What did you do to her?!" He screamed. The General turned to them. "It was the only way." He began to walk around. "We knew that the Sontarans would soon wage war on us and we also knew the Doctor had to leave. We organised this to make sure you lot were safe." Josh glared. "No way!" The General sighed. "I'm sorry... Guards!" Four guards came from nowhere and grabbed everyone. They injected the with the green substance and locked away in the tubes. "Soon..." The General said. "Soon..."

?

"Josh..." He felt someone shaking him. "Josh..." Luna? Was it Luna. "Oi faggot!" He received a whack on the head. He sat up and saw Louise glaring at him. "Obviously not.." He muttered. "What?" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, Daniel, Aaron and Luna are missing. We need to find them." Josh looked around. "How long were we out?" He asked climbing out of the tube. "I'm not sure. A few months... Anyway the serum they gave us.. Made us super soldiers." Josh's eyes lit up. "Yes! Assassin, Time Lord and a super soldier!" Louise flared her nostrils. She shook her head and looked around the room. She found a man lying on the floor and knelt beside him. She picked up his gun just incase and felt for his pulse. Her eyes widened. He had no pulse... He was "Dead.." Josh stopped doing his happy dance and came over to her. "He's dead."

They heard gun fire outside. "We have managed to trap a young male and female from the frozen soldiers." They heard a Sontaran. "Shit!" Louise cursed. They saw an open window and looked out. "How far a drop?" Josh asked. "Bout 9 meters." She guessed. "Well we're doomed." He threw his hands up in failure. "Not exactly. Remember we're super soldiers!" She dropped out of the window. Josh ran over to it. Louise landed and feet causing the ground to crack. "Well shit!" Josh said. The door opened behind him and he turned. "Human girl stop right there!" Josh glared. "I am not a girl!" With that he fell backwards out of the window. He landed next to Louise and they scurried off.

They ran past a computer and Louise halted. Josh skidded to a halt a bit away from her. "What?" She quickly ran to it. "I think i can see how long we have been passed out for..." She picked up her sonic and began to scan the information. She suddenly stopped. "Oh no..." Josh stepped closer to her. "What?" She looked at him. "We haven't been asleep for months. It's been 90 years."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Well there you go. I have a good idea for this so yh. Hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
